


Makeup Sex

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e02 Mixed Signals, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, they need therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Based on the synopsis and promo for season 4, episode 2: Mixed Signals.Barry and Iris have their worst fight ever. Afterwords, they have makeup sex.





	Makeup Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Mixed Singles aired. It could take place before, in the middle of, or after the episode. Whatever you prefer.

They were both shouting at the top of their lungs, frustrated and fearful. The neighbors must be hearing all of it. They’ve never had a fight like this before. They’ve never felt this amount of indignation before. A few arguments that ended in slammed door was as bad as it got. This time, Iris was screaming so loud her voice hurt and Barry actually banged his head against the wall.

“WE CAN’T PRETEND NOTHING HAPPENED, BARRY. YOU JUST LEFT. YOU LEFT ME AND YOU TOLD ME TO KEEP RUNNING. I WAS SCARED THOSE WERE THE LAST WORDS YOU’D EVER SAY TO ME. YOU SAID IT LIKE YOU WERE NEVER COMING BACK. I DIDN’T THINK I’D EVER SEE YOU AGAIN. DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT WAS?” Iris yelled.

“YES I DO BECAUSE I WATCHED YOU DIE, IRIS!” Barry retaliated.

“I’VE WATCHED YOU DIE DOZENS OF TIMES! WHEN YOU WERE STRUCK BY LIGHTING AND KEPT GOING INTO CARDIAC ARREST, WHEN YOU TRIED TO GET YOUR SPEED BACK AND WERE SENT INTO THE SPEEDFORCE THE FIRST TIME, AND THEN WHEN YOU WALKED INTO YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL LAST MAY!” Tears streamed down her face as she yelled.

“I DIDN’T KNOW IF I’D EVER SEE YOU AGAIN EITHER. I DIDN’T WANT TO GO. I DIDN’T WANT TO LEAVE YOU. I WOULD NEVER.”

“THEN WHY DID YOU?”

“I DIDN’T WANT EVERYONE ON THE PLANET DEAD!”

“I UNDERSTAND THAT. BUT THERE WAS STILL THREATS. ANY ONE OF THE METAS WE TOOK DOWN IN THE PAST SIX MONTHS COULD’VE WREAKED HAVOC. I DID EVERYTHING I COULD TO PROTECT THE CITY BECAUSE I KNEW THAT’S WHAT YOU’D WANT. I DIDN’T WANT TO LET YOU DOWN.”

“YOU DIDN’T! I TOLD YOU I WAS PROUD OF YOU!” Barry was so tired of reassuring Iris that he was proud of her.

“IF THAT’S TRUE WHY DO YOU BLOW OFF TRAINING WITHOUT TELLING ME?”

“OH MY GOD LET IT GO!”

“NO! I DEDICATED EVERY SECOND SINCE YOU LEFT TO THIS TEAM. YOU CAN’T REMEMBER THE PAST SIX MONTHS, BARRY. FOR YOU IT WAS JUST SECONDS, FOR ME IT WAS MONTHS OF AGONY. THE TEAM WAS ALL I HAD!” Iris sobbed.

“THE TEAM WAS ALL I HAD LONG BEFORE YOU EVEN KNEW ABOUT IT!”

Barry saw the pain in Iris’s eyes and immediately regretted his words. She didn’t say anything else, she couldn’t.

“Iris, I’m sorry.” Barry said in a whisper, stark contrast from the bellowing of a few seconds before.

Iris walked up the stairs to their bedroom, determinedly not looking back at Barry. He cursed himself and punched the wall. He wished more than anything he could take back those words. He wiped his own tears away and went after Iris.

Iris was sitting cross-legged in the middle of their bed, crying into her hands. It broke Barry’s heart to see what he’d done to her. She didn’t notice him standing in the open doorway until he knocked lightly on the frame.

“You’re wrong.” Iris said firmly, having mustered up some courage in the moments since she left Barry in the living room. Barry didn’t understand what she meant. “You didn’t just have the team, you had me.” her voice cracked on that last word.

Barry gulped and played with his finger nervously. “I know I’m-”

“You kept secrets from me. You lied to me, FOR MONTHS. I would’ve been there with you every single day if you would’ve just told me the truth. And you told me that even though I didn’t know, I was still a part of it. You said that you couldn’t be The Flash without me. Well, I see now that was a lie.”

“No. Iris, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I didn’t mean it, I was just mad. I got caught up in my emotions in that minute. It wasn’t true. I’m sorry.” Barry stuttered.

Barry sat down on the edge of the bed and Iris turned her head away from him. She kept crying. Barry felt like a peice of shit. He hated himself for making the woman he loved feel like this.

“Iris, I couldn’t be The Flash without you. I couldn’t even function as regular person without you. You’re so much stronger than I am, Iris. I would’ve lost it in six months without you. I couldn’t bear the pain of not knowing if we’d ever be together again. The team would fall apart and the city would be in ruins. I would’ve failed, but you succeeded. I’m proud of you, I’m jealous of you. I wish I had your strength.” Barry said through his tears.

“I know you’re sorry. You don’t have to lie to make me feel better.” Iris finally looked back at him.

“I’m not lying! When I ran to 2024 last year, I saw what life was like after Savitar killed you. I broke my promise to you, Iris. I didn’t take care of Joe or Wally when they needed me. I isolated myself in my own misery and didn’t care about anything else. I let Top and Mirror Master destroy the city. You kept the promise you made to me. You kept running. Running the team, running after bad guys, you did what I couldn’t. Thank you.”

Iris smiled. “I’m sorry too. I know the sacrifices you’ve made for all of us. I know the only reason you left was to protect us. I shouldn't be mad at you for that.”

Barry put a hand on her shoulder. When she didn’t move away, he decided it was safe to push her hair back. He looked at her face and took a deep breath. “It doesn’t feel like a long time for me. I missed a lot when I was in the speedforce. I was stupid for thinking everything would instantly be the way it was before I left. You’ve proved what a great leader you are and I should start respecting that.”

Iris leaned forward and kissed him tentatively. Barry smiled against her lips. They put their arms around each other and fell back onto the bed. The kiss got more intense. They were already sweaty and short of breath from the fight. Holding each other put their anger in perspective. It became clear to them that the fight was not about pain from being apart, but desperation to be together.

Barry pulled off Iris’s shirt and kissed her all over. Each kiss was like a bandaid for her emotional injuries. The feeling was so good, Iris couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him off and got off the bed. For a moment, Barry is scared she’s upset again. But, that fear is washed away by a wave of arousal as Iris began stripping in front of him. She slowly slipped her skirt off, stepped out of it and used her foot to kick it into his lap. She moved her hands over her body in all the ways Barry wished his  hands were on her.

Iris turned her back to him and unhooked her bra. Barry’s breath hitched as he saw the straps slide off her shoulders, exposing her bare back. She has a little birthmark on her left shoulder blade that almost looks like a heart, it’s one of Barry’s favorite spots to kiss. Iris turns back to Barry, holding the bra on her hand and swinging it around in a circle. Her arms are pressed against her breasts, making them look even bigger.

Iris smiled seeing Barry’s facial expression. He was practically drooling. She tossed her bra into his lap before coming to sit on it herself. He instantly put his hands and lips on her. Iris could feel him hardening underneath her. She positioned herself over it and began dry humping him.

“Irissssss…..” Barry hissed.

Iris started kissing his neck. Barry slipped his hands under her panties to cup her ass cheeks. She dragged her tongue down his pulse. Just as he felt ready to go all the way, Iris stood up. He shot her a pained look and she smirked.

Getting down on her knees, Iris unbuckled his pants. Barry gripped the sheets in anticipation. When his erection was free of it’s clothing cage, Iris used two fingers to stroke him. She swirled her tongue around the tip. Her hands massaged his balls and Barry was seeing stars. Iris kissed his tip gently before taking him into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Barry’s eyes were closed as he focused on nothing but the feeling of pleasure Iris was giving him.

Iris felt bad about their fight, so she really wanted to convey how sorry she was with her actions. Barry definitely believed her. It took all of his strength to put an arm on her shoulder and halt her. Iris was about to question why Barry stopped her, when he pulled her onto the bed with him. He laid her down on a pillow, underneath him.

Barry kissed his way from her knee to her upper thigh. Iris quivered. He lightly bit her pelvis. With one hand, he lifted her lower half off the bed and with another ripped her panties in his eagerness to get them off. Iris didn’t even mind. Barry took his shirt off and switched off the lamp. He circled Iris' nipple with his finger. It was hard and irresistible to him. He licked it and Iris gasped. He took it in between his teeth and tugged a little. Iris arched her back instinctively. Barry gave the other nipple a hard flick before giving his attention to her wet, aching core. He closed his eyes and rubed the clit his fingers know by heart but his eyes can't see.

Barry focuses on Iris’s breathing. When it gets heavy, he teases her by touching his tip to her opening. He enter her agonizingly slow. He took a few deep breathes and reveled in the feel of her surrounding him. Iris feels like she’s finally whole and like she’s going to explode. She starts moving her hips and he follows her lead. The headboard of the bed beats against the wall in steady thumps.

Iris’ mind wonders back to the day Barry came out of the speedforce. She was so grateful to have him again. She thought that her fantasies of him coming back to her were unrealistic, it was impossible for a reunion to be that good. Until, she got to feel him holding her, kissing her, and making love to her again. He’s made so many sacrifices in his life. He’s the most good hearted person Iris has ever met. So selfless in every decision he makes, and in their bed too. How could she ever be angry with him?

Barry still feels guilty for making Iris cry. He swears he’ll never make her feel that anguish again. He’ll do anything to keep her happy, to keep hearing those little noises of pleasure escaping her throat. He vibrates a few finger on her clit and it pushes Iris to her breaking point. Her eyes roll back in head. She’s writhing under him, open mouthed, unable to speak. He rubs his thumb across her bottom lip.

Just as she starts to fall down from her height of bliss, Barry lifts up her hips and thrusts harder. Iris can’t regain control. Another orgasm overtakes her and Barry is kissing her all the way through it. Iris legitimately fears she’ll pass out from the overwhelming sensation.

Barry wants this perfect moment to last forever. He speeds up so that it’s like everything else is still. He admires Iris’s perfect body for a moment. She’s a goddess. He’s living his greatest fantasy everyday with her. He returns to normal speed, afraid of hurting her if he goes too fast. His body grew impatient with his mind’s sentimentality. He let go and the release feels fantastic.

Barry collapsed on top of her. Their combined sweat has them stuck together. Iris runs a hand through his hair and another gently scratches his back. She’s absentmindedly whispering his name.

“I love you.” Barry says when he’s at last, able to speak again.

“I love you.” she says back.

“I love everything about you. All I want is to be with you. To make you happy, to love you. Nothing is worth making you cry.” he tells her, still apologizing for earlier.

“I love you so much, Barry. I want to be with you and to keep you safe. I get scared every time you go out there. I know how fast you are and I know you couldn’t live with yourself if you didn’t use your speed to help as many people as possible. But, I’m terrified of losing you. That’s selfish, I know. That’s why I try to help you train, so you stand the best chance of coming back to me.”

“Come here.” Barry pulls her close. They kiss and without words, their lips convey everything they needed to say.


End file.
